Camping Horror
by Di.M.H
Summary: After an awkward night, Ichigo and Rukia go on a camp trip with the school but with hollows and rapist can they ever talk about that night?
**Di.M.H: "Hey guys sorry I haven't been on the site for a while any way here's a fanfic for ya. Oh, yeah look for me on YouTube, my channel is called Di.M.H 14, please enjoy R &R**

 _Camping Horror_

Ichigo walked toward the bus that was waiting nearby.

Rukia had gone on the bus with Orihime.

He stepped onto the steps.

He looked around for a seat.

The seat next to Rukia was empty.

Ichigo was hesitated after what happened the night before last.

He had kissed Rukia without warning.

He couldn't explain it but all he knew was that he couldn't himself back.

He sat beside her.

Rukia's face turned red when he sat down.

They had kept their distance from each other.

Rukia kept her eyes on the window but kept looking back at him.

Ichigo near forward in his seat reaching for his bag and pretended to go through it.

Rukia sighed.

They haven't told anyone what happened that night but to Ichigo it was amazing.

He kept thinking about that night.

The way their bodies fit together and how it felt to hold her in his arms.

Rukia had said that it was a mistake but Ichigo had thought otherwise.

The bus closed it doors and started driving down the road.

The town went by in a bur.

Ichigo stopped messing with his bag and set it down at his feet.

He wanted to say something but knew if he opened his mouth she would shut him up by glaring at him.

"We need to talk," she said finally.

He looked at her surprised.

"What happened that night did you tell anyone?"

"No, why would I?"

"Orihime said something about us."

She was staring at him hard.

"Did you really tell anyone?"

"No, Rukia, that's our business. No one else needs to know."

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo thought about that night again.

Her small frame against his felt so right and yet he could understand why.

#

The bus stopped at the ranger station.

Rukia got off the bus and looked around.

Everyone was walking toward the station.

She followed behind a group of girls who were busy with their conservation to notice her.

Once inside she took a seat next to Orihime and Tatsuki.

The ranger was talking about safety while they were in the camp site.

He finished with a bad joke and stepped aside to let the teachers take over.

The teachers assigned tents to everyone.

Rukia's tent number was 9.

She walked toward her tent that had been setup for her.

She saw that Ichigo was a few tents away but that didn't bother her.

She placed her bag inside the tent and stepped out as the teachers called everyone for daily chores.

Rukia helped Orihime and Tatsuki with packing their hiking packs.

Their group was going for a hike first.

They began their way down the trail.

"Rukia," said Orihime as they walked down the marked trail.

"Yeah?" Rukia asked.

"Did something happen with Ichigo?"

The image of that night shot in her head.

She shook her head trying to shake that image away.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You and him seem like something very awkward went on between you two," said Tatsuki.

Rukia's face turned red but she shook it away.

"It's complicated," she said.

Tatsuki stared at her.

"Spit," she said.

Rukia just walked forward hoping she could escape the questioning but Tatsuki and Orihime didn't let up.

#

Ichigo sighed after peeling the last potato.

Chad and Uryu stared at him.

"You haven't told us what happened with Rukia," said Uryu.

"Shut up I'm not telling you," Ichigo replied annoyed.

"I don't care what happens between you two but this is too painful for me to watch."

"Then don't watch."

Ichigo stood up and walked away not wanting to deal with this any further.

He could hear other students whispering to each other.

 _None of their damn business._

He saw that Rukia's group had come back but he didn't see Rukia anywhere.

He looked around.

"Ichigo!"

He saw Orihime and Tatsuki running toward him.

"Where's Rukia," he asked.

"She disappeared," Orihime replied.

"We walking and talking then she disappeared," said Tatsuki.

Ichigo's heart dropped.

He took off from where they came from.

#

Rukia jumped to the side as the hollow launched at her.

She swung her Zanpaku-to forward only for it to catch in the hollow's teeth.

The hollow swung its arm back and smacked into her frame.

Rukia went into a tree nearby.

She slowly stood up and stared at the hollow.

The hollow took a step forward.

Rukia braced herself as the hollow charged.

The hollow leapt up into the air.

A blast of blue light shot through the air and hit the hollow's skull.

The hollow cried as it disappeared.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo landed in front of her.

"You're late," she said.

"Sorry," he said, "you okay?"

"I'm fine but that was cut it close."

Ichigo grabbed her wrist and held it up to exam it.

"You're bleeding," he said concerned.

"It's nothing too serious," she said.

She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as he held her wrist.

"Still," he said, "I'm just glad that you aren't hurt too bad."

"Fool that was nothing."

He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Come on let's head back."

#

Ichigo sat in the canoe with Rukia.

He rolled toward the shore.

"Ichigo," she said, "mind stopping for a minute."

Ichigo stopped and stared at her.

"You are right," she said, "we do need talk that night."

"We don't have to," he said.

"Yes we do," she replied.

"I kept thinking about it a lot and I can't get it out of my head."

"I know, me too but that was a mistake and you said so yourself."

"Maybe I was wrong about that," she said.

Ichigo stared at her.

"Remember what you whispered to me before you fell asleep."

How could he forget, he had said the words that he had always wanted to say to her for a long time.

"Yeah, I do."

She grabbed his hand.

"Maybe I feel the same way. I just didn't know how tell you that night."

She felt her face get warm.

She meant it every word.

"Rukia…."

He grabbed her face and pressed his lips against.

Rukia smiled and leaned into the kiss.

She had been wanting this for a long time.

They pulled away for air.

"Let's get back," he said.

She nodded.

#

That night Rukia was lying in her tent reliving what on the lake in her head.

It was a dream come true and nothing could ruin her good mood, well almost nothing.

She heard the sound of footsteps walking around in the camp site.

She figured it was the teachers doing their rounds before bed.

She lied perfectly still as the footsteps reached her tent.

She looked up and saw that a figure standing out of her tent.

Rukia realized that it wasn't a teacher outside her tent.

Orihime had told her stories of people wandering onto camp sites and were causing trouble.

The figure reached out a hand for the flip of the tent.

Rukia sat up getting ready to defend herself.

The flip opened and a man popped his head into the tent.

He wore a black ski mask over his face, leaving only his eyes and mouth visible.

He gave Rukia creepy smile before making his way into the tent.

He had a rope and a knife in his hands.

The creep kept that smile on his face as he approached her.

Rukia smashed her fist into his face.

The man fell backwards onto the ground.

He sat up rubbing his face.

He jumped up and knocked her onto her sleeping bag.

He held the knife to her throat.

"Don't move," he said, "or I'll gut you like a fish."

Rukia tried to struggle.

She didn't care if this creep killed her, she already dead anyways.

She brought up her knee and jab it into the man's gut.

The man cried out with the knife's blade slicing her fresh but it wasn't too pain.

"Rukia," a voice called out.

It was Ichigo.

He heard the man scream in pain.

Rukia tried to call out but the man pushed himself down on top of her.

The flip of the tent opened again and the man was pulled out by the leg.

The man crawled at the tent trying to hold on.

It was like a scene from a horror movie.

The man was completely gone when Rukia heard Ichigo's voice.

"Bastard," he hissed.

Rukia could hear a fight break out outside the tent.

She crawled out and saw that Ichigo had the man on the ground using his knees.

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

Ichigo looked up at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "thanks."

Ichigo had tied the man up with the rope that he had with him.

Ichigo stood up and walked toward Rukia.

"Don't mention it," he said, "you know how I feel, I love you."

Rukia smiled.

He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

She returned the kiss.

They pulled away when they heard others coming out their tents.

A girl screamed when she saw the man on the ground tied up.

Orihime gasped in horror as she saw the man lying there.

"What happened here," said a teacher.

Rukia explained what happened to the teachers.

The rangers were called in and took the man away.

"That guy is a rapist," a ranger explained to Rukia and Ichigo.

"He's been hiding from the police for a while but I never excepted him to show up here."

"No one did," said Ichigo.

#

The bus waited for the students aboard.

Rukia and Ichigo made their way onto the bus.

The trap had been cut short since that rapist evaded the site.

The teachers didn't want to take the chance.

Rukia and Ichigo sat down in a seat near the back.

"How's your neck?' Ichigo asked.

"Its fine," said Rukia, "even if this gigai gets ruin, I can get a new one."

He nodded.

"I'm just glad I woke up when I did," he said, "who knows what would happen if I didn't get to you in time."

"You know that I can handle myself just fine," she said.

"I know," said Ichigo, "it's just that I can't stand it if that guy got further than he did."

Rukia squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, Ichigo, don't worry."

She touched his cheek and kissed him.

He smiled and pressed his lips hers.

She moaned with pleasure as she returned the kiss

#

#

#

#

The end


End file.
